plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future
Far Future is the fourth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Leading up to the release of this world, plants from the Far Future were featured in Piñata Parties. Multiple images of the Far Future were also released by EA two days before the release of this world. Far Future takes place in the 24th century, where-in zombies have already mastered science and had successfully mass-produced advance technology and weaponry to combat the plants of all the worlds such as laser technology, mechanized walkers, etc. there are seven new plants and twelve new zombies that will be introduced in this world. However, some of them were already introduced back at the Piñata Party. The player can unlock this area after beating Day 8 of either Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas or Wild West by using the World Key just given. This world contains Power Tiles, the stage element of this world. Power Tiles come in different colors with a different symbol corresponding to each color Power Tile. Power Tiles link Plant Food to any plant on a Power Tile of the same color. After Plant Food has been given to a plant on a Power Tile and it has finished its Plant Food power, it will also activate a Plant Food power on any plant of the same color as the previous Power Tile. This gives a distinct advantage to the player, as Power Tiles do not hinder the player in any way. Game description In the year 2323, the zombies will have brain extraction down to a science. Can the plants of the future save you from the undead of tomorrow? Levels Main levels *Although Power Tiles are not plants, they are given via conveyor-belts. Goals for Success These levels' layouts are same as their original ones. Two to three missions objectives are added. The player needs to complete all the missions however, failure to do so will force the player to restart the level. Meeting all the criteria in a level will award the player either a costume, new plant, or money and will proceed to the next level. Day 4 *Survive while Sun Bombs fall. Day 6 *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants. Day 8 *Survive the massive attack in the Far Future. *Survive without any lawn mowers. Day 9 *Never have more than 15 plants. Day 11 *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies. Day 14 *Spend no more than 1500 sun. Day 15 *Survive and protect the endangered plants. Day 17 *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants. Day 18 *Produce at least 6000 sun. Day 19 *Survive while Sun Bombs fall. Day 20 *Survive and protect the endangered plants. Day 21 *Produce at least 5000 sun. *Never have more than 16 plants. Day 22 *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies. Day 23 *Never have more than 15 plants. *Spend no more than 2250 sun. Day 24 *Survive while Sun Bombs fall. Brain Busters All Brain Busters are now together joined as one as a normal level. Sun Bombs Sun Bombs is Far Future's exclusive Brain Buster. The player is prohibited from using sun-producing plants and must rely on the sun that is falling from the sky. They can use the sun to their advantage as an offensive weapon by collecting it before it lands; making it explode. However, it can also be their own disadvantage as the explosions harm plants too. Special Delivery Besides Ancient Egypt, Far Future has also a Special Delivery, an exclusive brain buster without any criterion to fulfill in order to achieve victory. Much like Day 8 battles, the plants provided to the player are given via conveyor-belt and must surivive a set of waves. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (Unless it's unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed anymore. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to accomplish the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or four Plant Foods at their disposal because there will be no glowing zombies and falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player from a victory. Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers are not allowed in this brain buster, but other than these two, there are other plants as well that are not allowed. Followed by that, the player will deal then with an extreme number of zombies charging at their lawn. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, he can win without the aid of Plant Food Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Citrons and Starfruits. Otherwise, they will fail the level. In the previous updates of this Brain Buster, the player can dig the endangered plant but now in the latest updates, digging is committed in order to prevent immediate defeat. Terror from Tomorrow Terror from Tomorrow is Far Future's Endless Zone. The player can either go directly to take an intensive and dangerous levels after beating the world's fourth day. Like Wild West, never before encountered zombies will be encountered early if the player takes this level instead. Gallery Screenshots Screenshot far future.PNG|A screenshot from the Far Future PvZ2W4N5.jpg|Dialogue with Dr. Zomboss after completing the Wild West stage 01.jpg|Map 02.png|Zomboss powertiles2.png|Power Tiles powertiles.png|Penny talking about Power Tiles trailer.png|Preview Seed.png|Seed Far Future Lawn.png|Far Future Lawn Far Future Brains ERROR 404.PNG|A note after Day 7 Others Red Helmet.png|The helmet shown in Behind the Brainz IMG_0150-1-.jpg|The Football-Mech Zombie that appeared in Far Future. 16603 33984 4153.jpg|Plants and Zombies from Far Future PVZ FAR FUTURE ICON.png|App icon Screen568x568.jpeg Screen568x568 (1).jpeg|Zen Garden 10014885 464438537018879 1084114310 n.jpg|The World Map. (Notice the Blover on the right) PvZ2 Magnifying Grass Plant Food.png|Force Fields are introduced. Screenshot_2013-0999992-12-02-08-46.png|A message from the future FF Lawn Mower.png|Far Future Lawn Mower Bejeweled Blitz PvZ2Ad.PNG|An ad from Bejeweled Blitz Far future planet backround.jpeg|The background planet Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Presents Far Future!|Official Video Far Future Plants Power Up - Power Tiles Plants vs Zombies 2|Far Future Plants Power Up - Power Tiles Far Future Day 1 - Power Tiles - Plants vs Zombies 2 new update|Day 1 Far Future Day 2 - Zen Garden - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 2 Far Future Day 3 - Boost Plants - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 3 Far Future Day 4 - Sunflower Bomb - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 4 Far Future Day 5 - Meet Robo Cone - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 5 Far Future Day 6 - Locked and Loaded - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 6 Far Future Day 7 - Found Citron - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 7 Far Future Day 8 - Defeat Gargantuar - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 8 Far Future Day 9 - Citron's Party - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 9 Far Future Day 10 - E.M Peach - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 10 Far Future Day 11 - Last Stand I - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 11 Far Future Day 12 - Three Gargantuar - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 12 Far Future Day 13 - Football Mech - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 13 Far Future Day 14 - Super Shield - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 14 Far Future Day 15 - Save our Seeds I - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 15 Far Future Day 16 - Infi-nut Wall - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 16 Far Future Day 17 - Locked and Loaded II - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 17 Far Future Day 18 - More Sun For Magnifying Grass - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 18 Far Future Day 19 - Sun Bombs II - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 19 Far Future Day 20 - Save Our Seeds II - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 20 Far Future Day 21 - Limit Plants - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 21 Far Future Day 22 - Last Stand II - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 22 Far Future Day 23 - Limit Plants - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 23 Far Future Day 24 - Sun Bombs III - Plants vs Zombies 2|Day 24 Trivia *Far Future consists of multiple Star Wars references. **The world in the world select menu resembles Cloud City. **In Level 8, the Gargantuar is frozen in a block of metal, parodying Han Solo's entombment in Carbonite in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. **The Infi-nut resembles to hologram communicator. **In level 17, behind the Infi-nut. A place from Cloud City can be shown. **The Disco-tron 3000 resembles Darth Vader's helmet. **The Shield Zombie's shield is like the Gungan's shield (except that the Shield Zombie's shield can be destroyed). *The Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac: Mini-game Demonstration soundtrack have a slight touch of Ancient Egypt and Wild West added with techno-styled effects. **Both soundtracks in this world doesn't have a seed selection version. ***Maybe it was already made, yet omitted before the final release. ***It doesn't also play the Victory Fanfare of the two versions when the player succesfully completed a level. Instead it plays the prescribed world Victory Fanfare. *All zombies from this world use the Ancient Egypt growl. It gives a slight touch of microphone. *At one point on the map, Earth and the Space Needle are seen, referencing the location on where Plants vs Zombies was created. *In Day 8, Crazy Dave and Penny found a note that says: "ERROR 404 BRAINS NOT FOUND." This is a reference to broken or moved Uniform Resource Locators "ERROR 404: Not Found." **In reality, some of these are just some bugs. It can be fixed through a couple of reloads on web browsers. *This is the only current world that has more than one type of endangered plant in Save Our Seeds. *The music in this area is extremely high-pitched compared to the other areas. *Though in Day 19 it has two flags, it only shows one flag. This can be a glitch. Category:Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Locations Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Far Future